Drip drop mermaid
by WayuuuM
Summary: AU- This is how the little mermaid's story goes: she saves a prince from drowning, falls in love with him and goes to the sea witch to seek help and grows a pair of legs. The prince finds her and brings her back to his palace. Bla bla bla... And they lived happily ever after, the end. But what if we add a little twist to the story, Fairy Tail style? Rated T since Gajeel is in it.
1. Once Upon a Time

**DISCLAIMER DESU: I do not own any of _Fairy Tail_ OR _The little Mermaid_; Some other guys do.**

**My chapters are short; sorry... Enjoy it though.**

* * *

Juvia Loxar, the youngest and prettiest mermaid of all her 7 sisters. Daughters of the powerful king, Master Makarov. Wealthy, beautiful and musically-gifted children were blessed upon him. Starting from the eldest: Bisca Conell, who already has a daughter: Asuka. Then one after another: Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden and finally Juvia Loxar.

Today is a fine day for finally, his youngest daughter will turn 16. The kingdom had an amazing party for her from morning till night, while Juvia thought that they were just getting too drunk to stop. The blue haired mermaid decides to swim to shore, resting herself on the cold sand.

She daydreamed how wonderful it would be to be land people. Where they can run, walk, dance and jump with their feet, while flippers and fins were invented just to swim, swim and swim.  
"Scuse me miss but just who the hell are you and why are you in my castle's area?!" A seemingly 17 year old 'prince' ran towards Juvia. Juvia panicked, swam directly back in the water and hid. She peeked from behind the rock she hid at the prince, how he was attractive, handsome and wellー ATTRACTIVE. Juvia's heart felt like it was in a running marathon, beating at the speed of lightning.  
"Why does Juvia feel so attracted to this prince's beauty?!" Juvia grips her exploding heart. The prince turned to her direction, Juvia tried to hid again but he had already spotted her just before.  
"Hey get out from my castle's area before I call my guards!" The prince stood there, hands crossed against his broad chest and waiting for the intruder to reveal herself. But instead he sees the intruder swimming even further from land, which puzzled him why.  
"Oi! I demand you to show yourself!"  
The spoilt prince stamps his foot, wanting attention from the intruder.

_"Juvia's dearest apologies prince. Juvia will intrude no longer. Juvia begs that the prince will ignore this incident."_

Juvia bows down before she dives into the water, not caring less about the huge splash she made, soaking the prince's clothes. The price blinked once, then twice. Did he really just saw a mermaid begging forgiveness from him?

* * *

**Hello, Wayuu's back!**

**So how was it? Not much I know... Anyways, I thought it be funny (or at least _amusing_ to me) to make Juvia and the rest of Makarov's daughters calling him 'Master' instead of father or etc. Also, lets make _dear Gray-sama_ a jerk excuse of a prince shall we? Also, lets just ignore the fact that Makarov's daughter's have different last names. Land people = humans (or if still not clear enough; us). When time comes, I shall update but first ― _where far are thou are my reviews? _I just ask for a small number of reviews, how about 3? After 3 reviews, I'll update kay? **


	2. The Ice Prince

**Am I the owner of _Fairy Tail_ or _The little Mermaid_? No.**

**This is fuckin long. Sorry, _I swear_.**

* * *

The blue-haired mermaid, Juvia, still had her heart pounding rapidly. 'The prince has a familiar face. It is as if Juvia has met the prince before, but where?' Juvia thought to herself, her mind couldn't stop thinking of the dreamy prince she met, aside from him being an obvious jerk and all. She began daydreaming and fanatizing about her and the prince together as a married couple all the time, with the prince practically NEVER leaving her mind. Juvia also liked sketching very much and ever since she met the prince, her sketch books were filled with endless sketches of him. As long she has the prince in her mind and her self-drawn portraits of him, she'll forever be on _cloud 9_. Make it a _cloud 100_, if it ever exsisted anyway. But theres just always someone to ruin all this, isn't there?

"My dear daughter Juvia, I have exciting news!"  
Master Makarov enters his daughters room, a little suprise with her new addition of a paticular boy's face. Mirajane as well as Levy enter the room as well, Levy looking abit depressed.  
"Yes Master?"  
"A while back on the night of your party, I met some of my old chaps. One of them, fancying having you to be their daughter-in-law!"  
"Isn't this wonderful Juvia?! You're the earliest of all of us to get married!"  
Mirajane holds Juvia hands, swaying them side to side.  
"Master, Mira-san, Juvia just turned 16 a week ago! Juvia is not ready for such thing, especially someone Juvia's never m-"  
"Ahhh but thats where you're wrong dear child. You know this fellow merman quite well, and might fancy having him as well, no? He's strong, handsome, wealthy and lives not far from here!"  
"Juvia has never met such merman!"  
"Oh Juvia you're such a silly goose! You're getting married to Gajeel Redfox, son of Lord Metalicana!"  
"WHAT?!"

Juvia stole a glance at her sister Levy, who stood there, head down and with her fists clenched.  
"Master, Juvia has not intrest in marrying Gajeel-kun. Gajeel-kun is only seen as a brother by Juvia!"  
"But think of how happy you'd be! My dear child, this is your one-way ticket to your fairy tale that you've always dreamed of."  
"Juvia does not want to marry Gajeel-kun. Period."  
Juvia stole another glance at her blue-haired sister, her face brightened up hearing this.  
"Then who am I suppose to marry my last and precious daughter to?"  
"Ummm..."  
"Don't tell me you already have someone on your mind Juvia?"  
"Mhmmm..."  
"And would it be this boy that you've decorated your room for him like a shrine?"  
Mirajane studied the sketches of the prince Juvia made; he was a good-looking man but she never assumed THIS was Juvia's taste.  
"Juvia met him on the night of Juvia's 16th birthday at shore. Juvia doesn't know why Juvia loves him so much!"  
"No worries my child! If its him you want, its you he will get!"  
"Is Master really serious about it?!"  
"Yes. Now tell me where does this lucky merman that will wed my youngest daughter?"  
"Merman? Wed? Master must have not understood Juvia clearly."  
Master Makarov senses a bad feeling. His first guess would be-  
"He's a land person isn't he?"  
"Juvia is sorry Maste-"  
Juvia was interrupted by Master's slam on her door. He exited the room in fury; no daughter of his is going to ruin the reputation of merpeople by marrying a filthy land person!  
Juvia swims to her bed, soaking her pillow with tears. Dreams were never meant to be true, weren't they? Mirajane and Levy sit beside her.

"Come on Juvia, maybe you're choice of guy was too off the borderline. Merpeople aren't even suppose to meet land people in the first place!" Levy tries to calm her down instead makes her cries louder. Mira signals Levy to stop and gives her the 'we should leave' look and they both leave her to calm herself down. But it took hours and hours before Juvia's head started to ache and her eyes tired of crying. Juvia searched for her diary under her pillow, flipped to a new page and spilled all her feelings in it.

_'Dear diary, today Juvia's father had gotten very angry for the fact that Juvia has fallen for a land person prince. Juvia cannot help her feelings for him. Juvia loves him with all her might and will do anything necessary. Juvia would become a land person for him, anything at all really, Juvia just wants his love. Juvia has an idea to follow him around; in other words, stalking. Juvia will update what Juvia discovers about the prince.'_

And so began Juvia's quest on stalking the prince.

* * *

**First of all, Gale fans please don't do a strike on me! I promise things won't happen as they seem! I used to sketch _Gray-sama_ all the time too; **_**we're on the same boat Juvia. **_**And of course, J********uvia wouldn't be complete without her stalking habit to her _beloved Gray-sama_ so I had to add her key feature _(or flaw). _****This was suppose to be 2 chapters but I felt generous to merge them together. Next one will be a _little short_ ****because I did it in under 15 minutes (I was suppose to study!). Excuse me since I like doing my chapters when I'm not suppose to. Plus, I usually do them under half an hour so this is what you can expect; _sorry again. _REVIEWS ONEGAISHIMASU. FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES WILL ALSO MAKE ME HAPPY.**


	3. Help Wanted

**_Fairy Tail_ and _The little Mermaid_ DO NOT BELONG to me.**

**Now enjoy chapter 3.**

* * *

Juvia swims with joy into her room, filled with her dreamy prince's sketches. She reaches out for her diary and flips a few pages after the one she wrote recently.

'_Dear diary, Juvia has continued stalking Juvia's land person prince for over 2 weeks now. Juvia knows alot about him than anyone does. For instance, Juvia's prince's name is Gray Fullbuster and Gray-sama lives with his elder foster brother Lyon Vastia. Gray-sama loves cold stuff, thats why every night, Gray-sama would sit on the edge of the water with a cold beverage. Gray-sama is a little 'cold-hearted' Juvia might say but Juvia can see that he has a much warmer heart beneath the frozen block of ice. Juvia loves Gray-sama with all her wi-_'

Before being able to complete her diary entry, Master Makarov enters Juvia's room, now more annoyed than ever with the sketches of the prince's face decorated around his daughter's room. He grabs a sketch of the prince and crumples it, letting out abit of satisfaction from that.  
"What on earth is Master doing?!"  
"Juvia, you cannot continue with this admiration to this filthy land person clearly not worthy of you! You must find a proper merman to wed soon!"  
"Master, this is not admiration, this is not a petty little puppy love Juvia speaks of, Juvia feels love and affectionate feelings for Gray-sama!"  
"Juvia it doesn't matter how much your heart beats for him; you can never get married to him!"  
"Master does not understand love the way Juvia does!"  
"Juvia do not disobey me! You've driven to a stage of madness! You will be married to Gajeel Redfox, TOMORROW!"  
"But Maste-"  
He leaves the room with a much more furious feeling than ever. Like he said; this has driven him to a stage of madness, he needs to stop letting his daughter fanatize marrying a land person at once.

Tears flood Juvia's blue eyes. She stares at her diary, reaching for the pen to continue writing; with teardrops still dropping from her chin.

'_Juvia has decided to seek help from a sea witch Juvia has heard about many years back. Whats was the witch's name? Por-por-porlyusica? Hard to remember but Juvia is determine to meet her tonight, or else, Juvia will have to marry Gajeel-kun which is a big no-no!_'

Of course then it finally struck her. How the heck is she going to find this sea witch when she doesn't even know where she lives. This was going to be harder than she expected. But maybe and idea that just poped in her mind might work:

_There was a knock on Lord Metalicana's front door._

"Good evening Lord Metalicana, Juvia apologizes for disturbing in such a late notice!"  
The sturdy man in his late 40s didn't hesitate to invite his future daughter-in-law in his wonderful house. His maids bring in some tea and cookies for the Juvia.  
"So what can I do for you young lady?" Metalicana asks before sipping his tea.  
"Juvia would like to ask permission to see Gajeel-kun for the night."  
Metalicana and Juvia had two VERY DIFFERENT interpretations to what she had said. He was alittle puzzled but let them go anyway.  
"Whats up Bluey?" Gajeel messes up his best friend's blue locks.  
"Gajeel-kun should really stop doing that otherwise even Levy-san will hate Gajeel-kun! Also, Gajeel-kun's way of making nicknames has never been amusing to anyone." which made Gajeel stop immediately; Juvia smirked a little. She continues to explain how that she needed him to follow her to see Porla, since he WAS the master of directions in the blue seas. At first, Gajeel immediately rejected but when Juvia brought this up:  
"Does Gajeel-kun reaaally want Gajeel-kun and Juvia married?" rolling her tongue and emphasizing on the 'really'. Gajeel shrugs it off and accepts, hoping that by seeing Porlyusica will stop them from getting married. Gajeel like Juvia but only as a bestfriend. Of course, since he had his eyes laid for another 'short stack' blunette. It was going to be a VERY LONG NIGHT...

* * *

**Yes I am writing _once again_. Gale fans I'm still working on this so this isn't the end. GAJEEL IS SO NOT MARRYING JUVIA. I went through the _MOST HORRIBLE STRESS_ this week and I just felt like throwing the iPad through a window over a 40 story building. I'll blame it on my sister probably lol. Also, I'll be moving to some other country soon so I won't be updating for a while due to alot of packing and etc. But if I'm in a good mood and a day off packing, there might be a thin chance of me updating chapter 4 & 5. Just maybe though but please be patient anyway. I appreciate your _favorites, follows and reviews_ AND I'd appreciate more of that please. Haha_ jya matta nee~_**


	4. You're Mine

**Guess what? I updated!**

**Fairy Tail and The Little Mermaid does not belong to me. If it did, I'd make Gruvia canon episodes back.**

* * *

"Oi girl, wake up! We'd like to meet Porlyusica." Gajeel wakes the tiny sleeping mermaid with dark blue hair, guarding the cave leading to Porla's lair. They've both finally made it to Porla's cave; after asking directions from multiple sea creatures (so much for Gajeel being the master of directions of the deep blue.) She wakes up violently and removes a barrier from entering the cage and leads them into the deep darkness.

"I suggest you go back. You don't know who you're dealing with!" The tiny mermaid warns before going any further in but Juvia was prepared to face anything in order to meet her prince.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you. Porla-san's power is beyond her control. I wish you luck." the little mermaid leads them to Porlyusica, who was pinning her pink hair into a bun.  
"Juvia Loxar, I suppose you don't remember me?" she turns around with an deviously-looking smile. Juvia puts on her puzzled face while Gajeel studies Porla's face.  
"No. Juvia has never recall meeting Porla-san before."  
"Pity. You were only a new-born anyway during that time. I was your father's family nurse. I helped and treated all the 7 children, including helping your mother give birth to you." this made Juvia shudder, the fact that her mother passed away after giving birth to her.  
"Of course after you mother's death, I was accused to be responssible for her death also stated to be inexperienced in childbirth. I was thrown away by your father and lived in this dump with my assistant."  
Gajeel smelt vengence upon Porla's words. The way she explained how she got kicked out made it sound like she was out to get Juvia. Juvia noticed it but if she is able to make her human, it will be worth it.  
"Well, what do you want then?" Porla crosses her arms to her chest; not a very patient woman you see.  
"Juvia begs for Porla to make a spell to transform Juvia into a land person!" she bows down on her knees (oops, she doesn't have them yet!) with her head touching the sand.  
"You want to be... human? Crazy mermaid." Porla pulls Juvia up from her bowing and grasps her shoulders tightly.  
"Please Porla-san! Juvia will do anything for the spell!"  
"Okay kid, first of all, calm down. You seem like that tomorrows the end of the world. Second of all, you need to sign this." she rolls out a sheet of paper, written with gold words. It was a contract; a darn good-for-nothing contract.  
"A contract?"  
"In case you do anything stupid."  
Juvia roughly read the contract in less than a minute, skipping any fine prints.  
"Juvia shall sign the contract. Pen please."  
Gajeel was shocked on how fast she read the contract. He knew she had defenitely hadn't read the contract fully.  
"Oi Juvia! Shouldn't you take your time with this?!"  
"Juvia is ready to scarifice anything for Gray-sama!"  
"Argh Juvia! Could you just chill for a second and NOT thing that your entire world is about this dumbass boy?!"  
Porla glares to the iron-head foiling her plans. She must get him to shut up.  
"Ask your friend to leave immediately." Sha blankly orders.  
"Oi woman! Who are you to kick me out?!" Gajeel nearly punched the old woman to her grave but Juvia had stop him from doing so.  
"This is a deal between Juvia and me. You are not needed to be here. Run along now Mr. Piercy." Porla shooed Gajeel away. Juvia pleads Gajeel to stay outside the cave, just in case she needs his help. Gajeel hissed at Porla before he got shooed by Porla's assistant outside.  
"So are you gonna sign the contract or what?" Porla hands a feather pen to Juvia. Not even thinking twice, Juvia signs her name onto the contract, sealing her to the horrible deal with Porlyusica.

"Now, you're mine..."

* * *

**_Dun dun duuuun_. I was having a night off from packing and I know its a little too early to update but nevermind. Besides, after having to face my damn 10 year old bastard of a cousin throwing a soggy dead lizard at my face, I needed to fill my time with something to make me forget that incident. _Fuck this a lot_. Anyhow, now that you know Porla is the sea witch, don't ask me why since I really didn't have a clue why I made her the sea witch in the first place. Probably cause she's old and pretty much ugly (_haha not so_). You may wonder who the assistant is though but since I have future plans, I'll reveal the assistant's identity probably in some other chapter. Also, let me make it clear that Porla IS NOT a 'sea witch' like how she said it. Lets just pretend this story took place in some time where '_spells_' and '_potions_' are _medical shit._ I seriously don't know what that means either but I hope this has been cleared out.****  
**

**UPDATE (_Sep 26th_): Cross all this _shitty confusion_― I changed the dialogue where Porla claims to be '_just a medical doctor_' to being a sea witch. _Fuck it_, making her just a sea witch clears a lot of confusion _even for me_. Its easier to explain anyway.**


	5. A Whole New World

**SUPRISE SUPRISE!**

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**_Fairy Tail_ and _The little Mermaid_ would _NEVER EVER EVER_ BE MINE.**

**Well this is the _fucking longest_ so far.**

* * *

"I honestly don't know what you see in such a human!" Porlyusica had already prepared a boiling pot of water, now searching for the potions to complete her 'spell'.  
"Juvia would like to thank Porla-san for helping Juvia making a human transformation spell!" Juvia bows with all respect to the mighty Porla.  
"Whatever you say child." as she starts to measure the amount of potions and pour them into the bubbling water. Her assistant chops some twig-like stalks and throws it to complete the concoction. The concoction explodes a heavy puff of pink smoke, forming into a heart.  
"This isn't complete without something; something that I need from you." Porla reaches for a sharp blade and without any hesitation, chops Juvia's blue tightly curled locks, leaving her with nothing but a messy hairdo. Juvia grabs hold onto her short blue hair, still freaked out from what happened.  
"Why did Porla-san cut Juvia's hair?!"  
"I don't have time for stupid unecessary questions."  
She throws in Juvia's hair into the pot, making a huge puff of blue smoke appear and revealing Gray-sama's face.  
"So this is your lover boy. Charming."  
"Yes, Juvia thinks so too." Juvia was already in her fantasy land. Hoho.  
"Let me just tell you that the minute your legs grow, you'll need to protect them from being barefoot. Otherwise, it'll bleed terribley."  
"Why so?"  
"Ungrateful sea princess. I've already given you legs and you dare to complain?!"  
"Juvia wasn't complai-"  
"Hush, its now done. Swallow this immediately." Porla hands 2 pills to Juvia. When Juvia asks why, Porla tells her that in order for the transformation to work, Juvia needs to disable her vocal chords. In other words, not being able to speak at all.  
"These pills will seal your vocal chords got that? Now swallow." Porla being impatient as usual. Juvia gives a big gulp and swallows the pills.  
A moment passed by and Juvia tries to say her name, complete silence.  
"I see. It finally worked." Porla smiles victoriously, knowing her pill has suceeded. Then Porla hand a fancy glass with liquid from the pot.  
"Juvia, drink evey last drop of this liquid and the transformation begin will begin."  
"Yes Porla-san." but just before Juvia tipped a drop of the liquid in her mouth, Porla stopped her.  
"Before you get carried away, let me tell you exactly what to do. The moment you can't breathe you must immediately swim up to shore since dumb humans cannot breate underwater. My assistant will help you along the way. Also, let me remind you once again that your precious legs will bleed everytime you step on the ground barefoot. Understood?"  
Juvia nods and drinks the liquid in one gulp. The transformation began...

Juvia first feels a gasp for air, somehow not being able to breathe underwater. She knew it meant the transformation had worked but her need for oxygen worries her first. She tries to swim out with her fins but they didn't move, her face began to turn blue. Porla's assistant rushes to her time in need and brings her outside the cave. She calls Gajeel to help her assist Juvia to shore and they make it, just in time before Juvia nearly drowned to death. Gajeel was out of words to speak, seeing his best friend in a shape of a human, a naked one too. But there was no time to blush and stare about that, he tore a wrecked boat's sail and draped it around her revealing body. Porla's assistant does a form of CPR to Juvia, who violently woke up. Though she didn't say a word (for obvious reasons).

"Oi Bluey, say something. You feeling well?! The fuck happened to your hair?!" Gajeel rushes to Juvia's side, still astonished seeing his best friend as a human. Juvia swayed her hands, trying to say that shes fine but Gajeel got flustered, which was hilarious since he's always the calm and cool type. Porla's assistant explains the entire thing that had happened, how Juvia can no longer speak and why her hair has been cut for the 'spell'.

"Jeez Juvia serves you right for signing a contract." Gajeel pinches Juvia's right arm. Porla's assistance dives back into the water, much to Gajeel and Juvia's suprise, and after a while swims back up with a pair of sunken oversized sneakers. She tells Juvia to always wear this to prevent her legs from bleeding, which made Gajeel cussing non-stop about Porlyusica. Juvia nods and Porla's assistant swims back into the sea, leaving the 2 alone.

"So how you feeling now Juvi?" Gajeel asked, still forgetting the fact that his friend is not able to speak anymore. "Man, this is going to be hard as hell..." Gajeel sweatdrops. He helps her tying the mossed-covered shoelaces on the soaked sneakers. Juvia took a daring try to stand up abrupdtly but lost her balance and fell on her butt. But Juvia didn't give up and tried several more times before she could finally stand straight without falling. Gajeel just looked at her determination on trying to walk, smiling all the way. He couldn't belive how all of this for her boy toy she loves.

It was already sunrise by then. Juvia was dazzled with amazement about how gorgeous sunrise looks like from shore. Under the sea, she'd never get such an amazing view, just light rays bouncing into the water. Gajeel enjoyed the view when something important flew through his mind...  
"Oh shit! I gotta swim back home! My dad will fuckin kill me, I've been out the entire night!"  
Juvia panicked as well, of course, mute panicked that is. She shooes Gajeel away to return back home before he gets into trouble. She gives him a reassuring smile before waving him goodbye.

Now, she is alone in a world she has never before faced.

* * *

**Haha Wayuu has arrived in her new house-_dechuuu_~**

**My self-proclaimed _BIG MOVING TRIP _is finally over! So, again, this _WAS SUPPOSE TO BE_ 2 chapters but lets face it, I_'M HECK OF A FUCK IN GENEROSITY_ *throws confetti* (l_et this be a lesson to the kids out there that I rate my stories either K+ or T since I do most of the hardcore swearing_). Let me just tell you angel-faces that I have already started my new school and I will constantly be studying and doing homework so updates might take longer than usual. Just maybe... So reviews, follows and favorites will motivate me to finish this story faster so_ LET THEIR BE A FLOOD OF REVIEWS BY NEXT WEEK DESU!_**

**K bye.**


	6. We Can Just Maybe Be Friends

**My chapters are getting longer and longer; _be grateful._**

**Fairy Tail and The little Mermaid sadly does not belong to me.**

* * *

Juvia smiled, watching her best friend who dived into the sea back to his house. She felt sorry for him, she wondered what excuse would Gajeel make in order to slide away from his father's questioning. And how the entire kingdom will freak out how she was missing on her wedding day, Gajeel would be their only lead to her disappearence. She thought back what she had done and she didn't feel the slightest regret of growing a pair of legs but regretted not telling her sisters, or at least Mira. Mira was her most trustable sister and friend. It wasn't like she was picking favorites or anything, even her sisters would agree that Mira has the most mother and friend-ly nature that makes her everyone's favorite.

Juvia sighs, taking a few steps and beginning her journey.

Juvia walked inside the castle from the back door. Busy maids ran back and forth with duties weighing down their shoulders didn't have time to care about a wandering girl. From step to step, Juvia still tripped since she wasn't still use to walking. She found her way to the main exhibit room where she saw huge portraits of her precious Gray-sama with his family. She saw Prince Lyon along with their foster-mother, Queen Ur. She then somehow made her way to the busy kitchen where hundreds of chefs, butlers and maids rushed their way in and out, carrying food.

"_Oi you there_! Why are you just standing there?! Send these to Gray-ouji!"

An old woman in a chef costume screams into Juvia's ear which made her trip. Juvia stood up immediately as the woman shoves a golden tray to her with a huge helping of bacon, eggs, a muffin and a glass of orange juice. Juvia couldn't tell her the lady she wasn't a waitress and neither could she give the tray back to her since she had already ran off to cook more food.

_'What is Juvia suppose to do?!'_  
_'Juvia does not know how to serve and Juvia can barely wal-'_  
_'Wait! Did the lady say send this to Gray-sama?'_  
_'This is Juvia's chance to see Gray-sama!'_

Juvia carefully took a few steps forward, balancing the tray in her hands. She glared at two gigantic doors, wondering how on earth is she going to push this door. She turned her head and saw a waitress pushing a similar door with her hip. She tried to do what the waitress had done but couldn't manage to balance the tray at the same time.

_'This is more difficult than Juvia thought!'_

She attemps it one more time but fails. She thinks of another method and decides to push the door with her head. Behind the doors was a spectacular long table with Gray at the very end, next to a blonde girl and his brother, Lyon along with other people that she didn't seem to care about. Juvia's heart rapidly beats, as if it was about to pop out from her chest. The sight of her precious Gray-sama close-up completely distracted her as her imagination ran freely how they'd make out, get married and have millions of children. Babies with the genetics of both infiltrated her mind, playing in an enormous field. She walked towards him and as she did, everyone glared at her, suspiciously. The fact that her outfit wasn't what any waitress wore neither a regular person did; was suspicious. Ragged cloth draped and dirty sneakers with messy chopped blue hair? Nothing even a peasent wore. Gray didn't care one bit. As long as he gets his food on time, he doesn't care if she even comes in naked (_lol not literally!_).

When something suddenly disturbs Juvia's wild imagination... Juvia stood there, frozen. The young blonde lady, who seemed too 'friendly' with her Gray-sama was _VERY DISTURBING_. She was laughing with Gray at a joke and pinched his cheek playfully. It was all Juvia needed to conclude her rivallary against the blonde. Juvia looked at her twice, studying her features.

_'Who is this blonde lady to Juvia's Gray-sama?!'_  
_'She is defenitely flirting no doubt right!'_  
_'-WITH JUVIA'S GRAY-SAMA!'_  
_'Does she think just because of her pretty face, hair and big boobs she can have Gray-sama?!'_  
_' .WAY.'_  
_'LOVE RIVAL!'_

Juvia's head felt dizzy from all the tense she gathered in a matter of seconds and lost her balance-

_SPLASH!_

_SMASH!_

The glass of orange juice splashed onto Gray's, the blonde lady's and Lyon's head wet. The muffin bumped onto Gray's head and crashed into crumbs. The eggs landed on the blonde lady's face, slipping onto her expensive silk dress while the bacon fell on the floor, pity. Plates were shattered as well. Juvia stood up guilty as hell, both of her hands covering her mouth. Gray sweared and gave Juvia death glare before walking upstairs. Lyon simply got up and left while the blonde lady looked at Juvia with a sad face with others simply staring at Juvia without her even noticing. Juvia felt like crying on the spot, she had her big chance to see Gray and flunked it completely. Not only had she flunked it, she completely HAS NO CHANCE AT ALL. She fell on the floor, weeping without a sound. Maids and waitresses came rushing in and out cleaning Juvia's mess but she paid no attention to. She was already lost in her sorrow and tearful world, when a dainty hand reaches out, offering help.

"Oh goodness, you okay? I can obviously see you're not a waitress. Are you lost?"

Juvia raised her head to see none other than the beautiful face of her love rival. She pushes her hand away and gets up on her own, still wobbling. "Sorry about Gray. He's an asshole sometimes when he doesn't get food on time." The blonde lady gives Juvia a reassuring pat on the back. _'How dare she say Gray-sama an asshole!'_Juvia mentally shouts to the blonde. The blonde offers her a towel to wipe of before leading her to her exquisive room. An expressionless maid with short pink hair was folding clothes into her cupboard.

"Hime, what happened to your dress?"  
"Nothing to worry about Virgo."  
"Forgive me Hime for being absent at your time of need. Shall it be time for me to be punished?"  
"Argh?! Nevermind, its cool."  
"I suggest perhaps a spanking?"  
"HOLY HELL NO VIRGO! Argh, just help her get cleaned up will you?"  
"Yes Hime. Then punishment after?"  
"No is no Virgo..."  
"Very well Hime!"

Juvia had seen it all. _'How can she have such a maid willingly asking for a spanking?'_Juvia thought, puzzled. The blonde tells Juvia that she is sorry for Virgo's habit of asking for punishments, since it WAS PRETTY odd. Then Virgo helps Juvia to wash herself in the tub and gets a simple baby blue dress and black ballet flats for her to wear. Juvia looked simple but very pretty and sweet. The blonde lady then haves a seat next to Juvia, curious to know about her.

"So where are you from?" but Juvia sat still, head down.  
"Um, may I know you're name?" still no answer.

Juvia decides to ignore the lady. She was kind enough to ask her maid to get Juvia cleaned up but it doesn't change the fact that she is her love rival. Besides, its not like she could answer her questions anyway. The lady held Juvia's face by her chin and gave her a warm smile, but with a sad expression. "Its okay if you don't want to talk to me. I understand that, and you can ask me for help anytime. Okay?". Juvia felt a warm and safe feeling in her heart like how she always does when Mira comforts her. Her head, on the other hand, made her ask questions to herself on why on earth does she feel this way towards her love rival. The lady was about to stand up from the bed when Juvia grasped her arm tighter, begging her not to leave. But she couldn't speak, what could she possibly do next?

_'Please do not leave Juvia! Juvia is afraid of the land people's world very much!'_She shouted in her mind, tears falling. After her horrible incident, she has gone completely afraid of the place.

The young lady turned her head around to see tears soaking her bed sheets. She sits back down and asks her to cheer up. Juvia wiped her tears and sniffed. She pointed at her throat withher mouth open. She was trying to tell Lucy she couldn't speak. "Don't tell me... You can't speak?" Lucy asked and Juvia nodded in delight that her idea had work. "I am so sorry for you. Is there anything I can do for you?" Lucy asked in concern. Juvia wanted to stay, of course. She still wanted to try her chances meeting her Gray-sama. Juvia points to herself then downwards, in other words, meant she wanted to stay in the palace.

"You wanna sit down?" She tried guessing her complicated signals but Juvia shook her head and repeated her signals.  
"You want to stay downstairs?" again wrong as Juvia face slaps herself and repeats again.  
"Okay this is difficult I give up- Wait! I have an idea!" as the lady runs to her writing desk and grabs a notepad and a pen "Here. This way I'll be able to understand you." as she hands the pen and notepad to Juvia. Juvia quietly scribbles something out and then turns the notepad around for the lady to see.

'Juvia wants to stay here. In Gray-sama's palace.'

"You want to stay here? But why?" She asks as Juvia writes something down again.

'Juvia loves Gray-sama and Juvia intends to be with him no matter what.'

"You love Gray?" The lady's face turns into a mixture of a sad, puzzled and happy expression all together. She straightens herself and takes a deep breath, "I'd want to help you, but it seems impossible just to approach him as a regular person. Especially after this morning's incident. You have any ideas?" She sighs while Juvia started to scribble on the notepad then turns it around.

'Juvia could work here.'  
"That could work... But I don't think they'd hire you just like that; you need skills to work here. Especially with Sherry now in charge."  
'Who is Sherry?'  
"Sherry Blendy, thehead maid in this castle. She is the only one eligeble hiring maids, and she is VERY picky with her maids.'  
'Juvia will try her best. Of course, Juvia had forgotten the most important thing: skills.'  
"Well, if you mind, I could teach you a few tricks and basics while Virgo could teach you the rest."  
'Juvia would love that. Thank you Miss.'  
"Before that, lets get to know one another. I am Princess Lucy Heartifilia.  
'Juvia Loxar. Nice to meet you Princess Lucy.'  
"Please, just call me Lucy. We're friends now remember?"

Juvia lets a warm smile. Maybe she can't forgive her love-rival, but just maybe they can be 'friends'...

_Meanwhile..._

The disappearence of Master Makarov's youngest daughter Juvia Loxar became the head news of The Seas. Master had numerous royal meetings where other royal families of The Seas to arrange gigantic search parties for his missing daughter. Of course that meant Lord Metalicana was invited as well, even Gajeel.

Gajeel decided to meet up with Juvia's sisters to tell them why Juvia had left.

There was a knock in the room of 5 young mermaids. Mira opened the door to reveal Gajeel, leaning on their doorstep.

"Hi Gajeel! What brings you here?"  
"Sup Mira. Dad is having another meeting with your father so I decided to come and join you guys. Shrimp here?"  
"Why of course she is and you are more than welcome to join us." Mira gives Gajeel a sly smile.

Gajeel enters the room. Each mermaid was on their own beds, sobbing. Gajeel spotted his 'short-stack' blunette mermaid curled into a ball and went to sit next to her.

"Oi short stack! Why are you being such a wimp?"  
"Its no time to play around Gajeel! Juvia is fuckin missing!" Levy throws her pillow to Gajeel but he catches it before it slaps his face.  
"I see you've started swearing." Gajeel ruffs Levy's hair up.  
"All your fault anyway."  
"Hey, aren't you at least happy I don't have to get married?" the sentence rang in Levy's head and after that, a cute smile curled up to her face with her face red.  
"Whatever idiot."  
"Hey why are you smiling so sudden?"  
"Nevermind." Levy's smile widens as her face turns into a brighter shade of red; full of happiness and joy.

Gajeel smiles at himself,  
'_Don't worry Shorty, I know exactly why you're smiling like a complete idiot..._', he thought.

* * *

**Ooooo Lucy is the mysterious blonde lady *epic gasp*. Actually its not like it ****_WASN'T THAT OBVIOUS_****. Ya also found out that Sherry is the badass 'head maid'. I even added a Gale moment, you happy now Gale fans? I was heck of happy. Anyway I'm really satisfied finishing this chapter before my mid-term. Also I'm a little sad since reviews aren't flooded from the last 2 chapters. Please review more for this chapter onegaishimasuuu~ I'd say I like about 5 reviews before updating chapter 7. Wayuu' will expect your reviews, ciao.**

**_Also_****, if you're wondering why the Gale moment was so badly written, its because I wrote it 5 minutes before going to school, just ****_before my mid-term_****.**


	7. Cocky Love Triangle

**Ignore the weird title; I was out of ideas.**

**PANDEMONIUM!**

**_Fairy Tail_**** and ****_The little Mermaid_**** simply ****_do not belong to me_**** lol.**

* * *

Juvia woke up from the sweet chirping of the birds seeping into her ear. She felt horrible, with her head heavier than a rock and her body aching. Yesterday, she trained with Lucy and Virgo the entire night. So tired that she slept on the carpet. Juvia turned her head to the bed, Lucy was fast asleep with Virgo asleep while standing up, leaning at the bed's frame. Juvia smiles, looking at Lucy and Virgo fast asleep, she knew she owed Lucy big time. And she will repay Lucy for her kindness, somehow. Juvia got up and proceeded to take a shower, of course occasionally falling from time to time.

'_Great, now even Juvia's butts sore_.' she thought, constantly rubbing her butt. She then grabbed the same dress to wear with her borrowed ballet flats and neatly combed and clipped her hair in place. Though every part of her body ached, she sat still and straight, waiting for Lucy to wake up.

After waiting for an hour, Lucy woke up to see Juvia sitting on a chair next to her like a little, proper and simple girl. Similar how to she looked when she was young.

"Morning Juvia. Have you been waiting for me?"

Juvia grabs the notepad and pen and writes something down:

'Yes. If it isn't to much to ask, Juvia would like Lucy to follow Juvia meeting Sherry.'  
"I'd be glad to. Just let me get ready first okay?"  
'Juvia will wait here.'

Lucy got up and assisted the still sleeping Virgo to her bed and continued to tuck her in. Then she took a quick bath and slid into normal clothings, a blue shirt with dark green denim shorts. Juvia had fell asleep once more. Lucy would never want to wake up her insuch a state but they needed to meet Sherry early in the morning. Lucy gently shaked Juvia's body as she woke up.

"Cmon Juvia we need to see Sherry."

Juvia winced a little then let out a tiny cute growl as tears formed in her eyes. Lucy knew what that meant; Juvia was having a horrible nightmare. Lucy tried to wake Juvia up again, it worked. Juvia woke up a little startled and nearly fell from the chair. She turned her head back and forth since she seem to have suddenly forgot her surroundings. She sees Virgo sleeping on Lucy's bed while Lucy waiting for her. Juvia gets up in a hurry and follows Lucy downstairs.

'_Juvia has observed that Lucy is very kind to everyone equally, even her maid Virgo. And even people like Juvia.'_

As they reach the basement, Lucy grabs hold of Juvia's arm, pulling her towards her.

"Juvia, I want you to have this. It'll be easier than always carrying a notepad around especially as a maid." Lucy hands a small stack of pink lip-shaped sticky notes with a small furry white pen. Juvia happily accepts her gift, giving her a tight and meaningful hug. She pulls out a sticky notes and quickly writes her feelings:

'Thank you so much Lucy. Juvia is in full debt towards Lucy's kindness.'

They slowly enter the basement, holding eachother's hands, and walking towards Sherry's room. They peek into her room; a nice average room with magenta furniture. They saw Sherry leaning towrds her mirror, applying her mascara. She saw their reflection on her mirror and turned to them both with a not-so-happy-to-see-you facial expression.

"Yes what can I do for you Lucy-oujo?" She sighs heavily, obviously showing that she wasn't in the mood seeing her.

"Well my friend over here would like a job as maid."  
"Sorry girl, we're not looking for new maids. Beat it." As she turns to her mirror and continues to apply eyeliner.  
"But she's an amazing worker. I mean- she's really good and she's totally great!" Lucy makes up lame reasons.  
"Then I don't see why you won't hire her as your own maid."  
"I already have Virgo." Lucy came up with a smart comeback.  
"Tell me why I'm actually suppose to hire her?" Sherry pulls out her lipstick, about to apply it on her lips when Lucy grabs her hand and grasps it tightly with her two hands.  
"Please I'm begging you. Just let her have the job."  
"Okay okay fine Princess! But I'm doing this for you." Sherry grunts because Lucy had smudge her lipstick application.

Lucy looks back at Juvia an winks at her with a thumbs up. Juvia mutely squeals and gives Lucy a thumbs up back.

"Well, are usual standard uniforms are for old ladies; none in your size. Guess you'll have to borrow one of mine." As Sherry digs into her closet and throws out her millions of maid uniform, that seemingly are unappropriate. After gazing at Sherry's closet of 'sexy' maid uniforms, Juvia realized the the one Sherry was wearing right now was even more eye-popping: a standard tube dress that reveals almost her entire back with a tied on white collar. It has a line of laces in the middle of the dress that reaches to the skirt with a small white lacey apron tied around her waist neatly, covering a small amount of her over-exposed back. While the skirt's length can't be argued, it was most likely to fall around her upper thighs, judging from every time Sherry bends down, her black frilly panties can be seen all the way. She also has some fishnets on and wears probably 4-inch higheels.

'_Is it a must to wear such a revealing costume?_' Juvia whimpers, hugging herself. Imaginining herself in such an open outfit. She never liked showing her body to anyone.

'_I must give her my most un-exposed maid uniform. Her body, her face, her hair, HER BOOBS, she's just too cute— which means, she will attempt to steal my love!'_Sherry imagines her lover being dazzled by the curvaceous body of hers and drown in her dark blue eyes of the sea. She clenches her fists, with every nerve of her body feeling like punching Juvia till her face turns ugly but Lucy was there. If she saw any of what Sherry imagines doing, her lover might drift apart from her because of her violence, probably get kicked out of the palace as well.

"Here try this. Quickly squeeze into it, I haven't gotten all day. My love is waiting for his breakfast." Sherry literally throws her uniform at Juvia's face and pushes her into her dressing room. Juvia had a thought who possibly Sherry's love could be. '_Could it be Gray-sama?! Is Sherry aiming for Juvia's Gray-sama as well?!'_she thinks but then again, since Sherry is her boss, she isn't allowed to harm her at any circumstances unless she'd like to be kicked out. Unlike Lucy, if she ever attempts to flirt with her Gray-sama, she wouldn't hesitate to punch her face.

Juvia comes out from the dressing room with the maid uniform on. It looked nice and cute. Lucy cheered at the sight of her friend in a maid outfit but much to Juvia's dismay, it was a little tight on her breats and waist which was a disapproval from Sherry as well but sadly, it was her only maid uniform that didn't show as much skin as the rest did. Sherry takes out a journal with a title written 'MAID LOG' and pulled a pen from her apron's pocket "Whatever. I need your name, what is it?". Juvia writes her name down on the lip-shaped sticky note but Lucy interrupts, "Her name is Juvia Loxar!". Sherry raises her eyebrow.

"Juvia Loxar? Wierd; Juvia is a really weird name— and why are you answering for her? I asked my new maid; not you Lucy-oujo." Sherry continues to write Juvia's name in her journal.  
"Ummm about that. She's mute."  
"Huh? Mute? Well thats new."  
"Yeah. Though she can still communicate by writing stuff."  
"Whatever. Juvia, you're first task is to clean Gray-ouji's room, go upstairs and take two lefts then a right. His room is the third one on the right. Chop chop!" Lucy got a little ticked off with Sherry ignoring her while Juvia ran to Lucy and gave her a hug before running off happily to complete her task; at her Gray-sama's room.

By the time Juvia had ran upstairs, took two lefts and a right, her mind suddenly got lost and so did she. She couldn't remember which door was Gray's room. She puts her head on one side, trying to remember Sherry's directions. '_Sherry said to go upstairs and take two lefts then a right. Gray-sama's room should be one of the three doors on the right.'_ as Juvia walked towards the first door and opens it. Inside it reveals a spectacular room with a shade of baby blue everywhere. Juvia takes another little peak inside and sees a large portrait of a young woman with a baby girl in her hands. Juvia reads the gold engraving on the bottom of the frame: _Queen Ur and her beloved daughter, Princess Ultear_. Juvia stares into the portrait of Queen Ur's eyes and bends down on her knees with her hands folded near to her forehead. '_Dear The Royal Highnes Queen Ur, today I am in your palace to meet me truly beloved Gray-sama. Please pour me your blessings, thank you._' as she leaves the room, gently closing the door.

'_Well if that isn't the right door, Juvia is sure this is the one._'

Juvia holds onto the door knob of the and twists it gently. She pushes the door hasitatedly and looks what she sees— made her face rival the color of her sister's scarlet hair...

'_Whaaaa?! Juvia is DEFENITELY in the wrong room!_'

A nearly naked, and charming, man with lovely silver hair who had seemingly just came out of the shower. Water trickling from his sharp chin down to his well-tan and muscular body with only a small towel wraped around his waist. It was Prince Lyon. He was drying his hair with a small towel and hadn't noticed Juvia until the door was fully open, which made him blush beet red as well. Juvia and Lyon turn themselves around simutaneously, not wanting to make eye contact.

"D-d-don't you know how to knock?" he stutters while Juvia walked towards him with an already written note on her lip-shaped sticky note. She taps his shoulder and quickly hands it to him, still avoiding meeting his eyes. He reads it outloud:

"Juvia is sorry for not knocking. Juvia got lost searching for Gray-sama's room."

Juvia nods at what Lyon had said. He looks at her innocent face when it struck him. Her beauty is flawless. He gently pushes her to a wall and stares deep into her dark blue eyes. He might have stared a little to her perfect-shaped breasts and her curvy waist. His chest felt tight and his heart rate at the fastest possible. He snaps out of his delusions realizing that he's pinning a maid, while Juvia, had already shed a few tears of fear.

'_Nani kore? Juvia cannot take this, it is happening too fast!_' She shakes her head, still crying like a frightened baby.

Lyon releases Juvia then tells her that Gray's room is nextdoor as she rushes to the next room. His heart was still thumping as loud as he can hear them and he knew, he had sunken deep into her blue eyes. In other words, it was love at first sight.

Everything Sherry imagined is coming true...

* * *

**YATCHA! Wayuu completed chapter 7! I am satisfied with myself very much lol. Anyway, I might have made some ****_fake promises_**** to some readers when I told them that chapter 7 will have an****_ epic Gruvia moment; gomeeeen._**** Thing is, Essence97 had PM me that she'd like there to be a ****_love triangle of Gruvion_**** and so I cancelled the ****_Gruvia scene_**** with a ****_Lyuvia/Juvion/(whatever its called) scene_****. Lol hope you guys still enjoyed it though! Also, ****_feel free to PM_**** me anything you'd feel like seeing in this story, and we'll compromise about it. Reviews please since my chapters are getting awful by the moment. Love all of you, my readers! ****_AISHITERUUUU—_**


	8. Accidently

**My ****_sorry letter_**** is at the ****_bottom last. _**

**_Fairy Tail_**** and ****_The little Mermaid_**** do not belong to me.**

* * *

Juvia was sure this time. She had asked Prince Lyon for directions and he couldn't be wrong; he lives here. Juvia swallows her saliva and reaches for the fancy carved door knob. She doesn't want to end up seeing a nearly naked man again, unless its Gray of course. She creaks the door open, it was pitch black. Pitch black as in an underwater-trench-below-sea-level-pitch-black. Was she in the right room? She enters, still holding fate on Lyon's directions were correct and that she WAS in the right room.

The room was still dark, but didn't seem as pitch black as it was seconds ago. Juvia squintes her eyes and sees a small ray of bright sunlight hiding behind the heavy curtains. She looks aroud and faintly sees a bed.

_'Juvia sees a bed! Could it be Gray-sama's?!_'

She tiptoes her way to the bed, not noticing theres a stairway to get to the bed. Unoticably she trips, but doesn't land on the floor head-first but onto the super comfy and soft bed. It was a comfortable landing, and by that moment, Juvia didn't care if she was a maid, it was the most comfortable place that she's ever laid on. Even at home, her shell bed can never be compared to the softness of this bed. She curls herself into a ball and spreads her body around, capturing the cold feeling on her smooth skin.

_'This is amazing. Sherry doesn't actually knows if Juvia is slacking off, maybe Juvia could freshen up with a little nap.'_

And so Juvia decides to take a cat nap when she hears a grunt and suddenly a pair of arms bring her closer. Juvia tries to escape but the arms kept her from even moving; they were too strong. She looks up to see―

_'Gray-sama?! Is this a dream Juvia having? Juvia is in a bed with Gray-sama and he is hugging Juvia!'_  
_'KYAAAAAAAAAA!'_

Then it became much more serious...

Gray unconciously moves his arm from Juvia's waist and slowly down to butt, and might have groped her a little. Juvia's face turns red and body just feels like jelly. It was mixture of a happy and embarassed feeling. Then Gray's other hand that was hugging her head tucked her head even nearer to his bare chest. He had his pyjama on but it was unbuttoned so some of his chest was seeable. Including his oh so sexy cross necklace.

_'Gray-sama is so wonderful. Juvia feels nice.'_as she rests her hands on his warm chest.

But it didn't stop there.

Gray moved his face closer, so close Juvia could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. He moved in even closer and started to kiss her neck multiple times then brushed his soft lips across the nape of her neck. Juvia felt lucky to be mute, otherwise, the moment Gray had even pulled her in, she'd scream till her heart's desire. It felt wonderful but it may have got a little overboard the moment Gray's lips started to brush against Juvia's collarbone then nearly to her upper clevage area. Juvia snapped out of her Wonderland and started to shake herself away.

_'This is too much! Juvia cannot take this!'_

Juvia pushes herself away but Gray's hand was still located around her butt and kept resisting her to leave.

_'Is Gray-sama really doing this unconciously?'_Juvia thinks back. Who knows, maybe Gray was acting as if he was sleeping so that he could take advantage of the moment. She wouldn't mind actually but still― he might've gone overboard with kissing her clevage.

Finally she feel his grip beginning to loosen. She squeezes her legs together, hoping that it'd be enough for her slyther away. Until Gray's unconcious self HAD to move his hand AGAIN. This time, it was behind her back and it continued to pull Juvia back in.

_'No! Juvia was so close, she can't give up now!'_

Juvia had somehow used her butt to push herself away and suceed in loosing Gray's grip against her once more. She sits up strait and was about lean backwards only to find out that she was at the end of the bed AND about to fall. She panics and grabs the nearest thing she couldr reach at the moment: Gray's unbuttoned shirt. Of course, what will happen next is quite obvious: they both tumble down the bed, just nearly inches away from falling from a flight of stairs next. The next thing that happened was unplanned and unexplainable how it even could occur.

Gray had tumble on top of Juvia while she was below him. Except one of Gray's hand had landed on the most unexpected place: her breast. The Prince Gray Fullbuster was groping The Sea Princess Juvia Loxar's breast, either unconciously or not. Juvia was speachless while Gray had already woke up by the time they landed on eachother.

"What the fuc― I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Damn how in Jesus Christ did I even get down here?!"

They both part from their previous akward position and sitting down opposite of eachother. Juvia refused to move a muscle, still bending down and not wanting to make eye contact. While Gray was still swearing on how he ended up groping a maid.

"Hey, I've never seen you work here before. Who the hell are you?" Gray grasps Juvia's shoulders and attempts to get her head up. She pulls her face away. She had to respond somehow so she pulls the sticky note from her pocket as well as the pen. She writes down.

'Juvia is new. She was cleaning Gray-sama's bed when he attacked Juvia.' she reads her message before handing it to Gray. She had to lie, if she told him she was the cause of this, he'd kick her outta his palace.  
"Oh sorry. I can get really weird in my sleep." Gray rubs the back of his neck; guilty.  
'No worries. Juvia will continue her work. She would like to excuse herself please.'  
"Uh yeah― carry on lady." Her gets into the shower.

_'Gray-sama just apologized to Juvia. It feels funny but very sweet._' She mutely squeals away, carrying on with her cleaning duties.

She makes the bed nice and neat and removes the heavy curtains that cover the sun's light. She then continues by wiping the tables and getting an outfit for Gray to wear ready on his bed. She pulled a dark blue t-shirt and some dark green jeans.

_'Gray-sama's clothing, they smell like him.'_ She hugs his clothing while spinning around.  
"Uh― lady, what are you doing?' Juvia turns around and sees Gray already wearing an outfit, much to her dissapointment since she was eager to see Gray just in a towel. She dugged her pocket for her sticky note to write her explanation down.

'Juvia was getting Gray-sama something to wear. She did not realize that Gray-sama had already gotten an outfit to wear today.' He looks at Juvia bowing, no maid he had ever had was this polite to him. Its as if she worshipped him or something...  
"I am prince. Not a disabled millionare; I can get my own clothes."  
'Please forgive Juvia for making Gray-sama feel low.' She handed him her note.

He felt good somehow since this maid had showed him the up till now most respect he has ever seen. He felt like testing her loyalty towards him.

"Ummm― I'm going down to breakfast. I want you to well― fold all my clothes back and reorganize my closet."

Juvia bows down once more and gets to work. By then Gray had left the room and went down for breakfast. She was determine to complete the task given before he comes back from breakfast. Then he'd come up so suprised at how wonderful she was and ask her hand in marridge. Of course, that was what Juvia's mind was telling her.

She violently opens Gray's closet revealing hundreds of neatly folded clothes were stacked up. Juvia didn't wanted to waste time neatly piling them up before reorganizing Gray's closet once more. Moreover she had to re-fold them anyways so she throws all his clothes down and starts to organaize them from color, long sleeves and short sleeves, jeans, shorts or trousers― and even― underwear. After completing the sorting out part she blanky takes a shirt and begins to fold it in half when she realized that didn't know how to fold clothes at all. She attempted to fold Gray's jeans but couldn't even know how to begin with. She looked at the pile of clothings she had made clustered onto Gray's bed and began to cry.

_'What should Juvia do?!'_  
_'Juvia knows nothing about folding clothes!'_  
_'Now Gray-sama will forever hate Juvia.'_  
_'WAAAAAAAAAAH.'_

Juvia cries till her hearts desire, thinking on how Gray will never speak or even look at her because of this. And after wasting her energy over sobbing, she had dozed off on the pile of clothings.

Then, she woke up.

Woke up on Gray's bed, where she originally took a nap after her unessecary sobbing. But it looked different somehow. Thats right, where were the hundreds of clothes she had been crying about earlier? She sits up and sees Gray, placing the last few shirts back inside his closet. He spun around with a tired and sour looking face but with a little grin formed from his lips.

"Well looks like Missy Sleepy woke up." He teases her as Juvia bows down frantically, thinking that he was mad at her.  
"Jeez stop bowing so much, you'll get backaches often." He turns around and shuts his closet before throwing himself next to her.  
"You better not slack off again. I hate folding clothes. You can go." Gray covers his eyes with the back of his hand, breathing heavily. Juvia couldn't tell of he was either reminding or threatning her to never forget her chores.

Juvia bows down. She had caused enough trouble and left the room, gently leaving Gray to sleep.

She walks downstairs, not paying attention to her surroundings since she was doing a lot of major thinking.

_'Juvia has been a mess towards Gray-sama!'_  
_'Though who knew Gray-sama is talented at the art of folding clothes?'_  
_'Heehee― Gray-sama is such an adirable person!'_  
_'Juvia must ask Lucy to teach her to fold clothes!'_  
_'Then surely Gray-sama will adore Juvia!'_

She climbs upstairs to Lucy's room which was located in the opposite building of Gray's. She opens the door to see Lucy alone, on her study table, probably writing. She sneaks up behind her and takes a look at what she was doing and apparently Juvia had caught these words:

_'Love? Fire? Prince? Pink? Could this be Lucy's diary she is writing in?'_

But Juvia's anticipation had startled which she frantically closed up her book and greeted Juvia cockily. Juvia tells her about her day with a little girl peppy talk amongst eachother. Also about her 'incident' and how she needed to learn how to fold clothes, which Lucy cared to teach her right away.

_'Juvia is lucky to have a friend in this world. Arigato Kami-sama.'_

* * *

_**AAAAAH SO THERE I'M FINALLY DONE!**_

**_I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY TO EVERYONE!_**** I have never took so long to write a freakin' chapter. Let me explain my backstory shall we?**

**Last 2 weeks ago, I was having some major quizes that ****_MEANT TOTALLY FUCKIN' A LOT TO ME IF I FAIL_**** so I forced myself not to touch the iPad and wreck my ass studying. After the quizes had ended, I went out partying where I had stupidly sprain my ankle (****_you will not receive the_****_explicit story for that._****) and then I got infected by my cousin who was ill for about a week or so. ****_FUCK FUCK FUCK_****. Then finally I spent a day of completing this chapter and was about to reach to the end, ****_lol ring ring, ex-boyfriend shows up_****. Had to keep him company and he was being all sweet again and I am really soft for boys. So****_ here I am_****, explaining why my chapter is 2 weeks late and hope you people still remember me.**

_**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN FUCKIN' FORGIVE ME LOVES.**_

**Anyway, back to this chap. It was really crappy to begin with. The main purpose of this chapter was only the Gruvia moment I had once broke my promise about. Also I added the ****_minor Nalu, mite desukaaaa?_**** I hope I'll have better ideas for the next one though I've been fangirling day and night for FT chap 305. Also, you guys are still free to add in ideas of what youd like to see in here (****_please no Nali; I can't tolerate that shit._****) Reviews if you may, cause I miss all of you!**

**_LOL PEOPLE ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME?! 16 REVIEWS ONLY?! THERE BETTER BE MORE OR WAYUU' WILL SHUT THIS FIC DOWN!_  
**


	9. Sharp Shards Hurt

**Haha hi guys! Do you still remember Wayuu'?**

**_Fairy Tail_**** and ****_The little Mermaid_**** do not belong to me. By the way, did you know that if Nalu ****_ever had a kid_****, it'd be ****_Nashi?_**

* * *

_Juvia's training was complete._

She got lucky since the night seemed to have never end, Lucy decided to teach her even more skills that she had been lacking of. For instance, Juvia is now able to fold at least a pile of clothes, color coordinated, clean an entire room along with its bathroom in less than an hour. It was pretty impresive actually, since they learned this under one night. The next morning Juvia woke up very early and decided to stay with Lucy till a little later before going to work. Virgo comes in with news.

"Hime, you have a visitor! Also, may this be time for punishment?" Virgo explains bluntly. Lucy just puts on her 'what the hell' face.  
"First of all, no punishment. Second, who is it?" Virgo was about to mention who the visitor was when his voice echoed across the room.  
"_Ohimesaaan―_ I'm here for you darling!" A sweet guy's voice is heard and Lucy flinches. A young man with a black suit and sunglasses twirls in the room fabulously and plants a warm kiss on Lucy's cheek.  
"Did you miss me baby?" He winks.  
"Nice to see you too Loki."  
"I can see you're a little down. Come and run to my arms." Loki reaches his arms out but Lucy stays put at her place.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I bring you the finished invitations for the party!" As Loki hands a stack of pretty invitation with gold trimmings.  
"Wow these are fabulous! Thanks Loki!" Lucy pulls Loki in for a friendly hug.  
"Anything for my princess." Loki sinks in heaven as he hugs her tight. Virgo lets out a warning cough.  
"Hime, may I remind you that you are engaged?"  
"Oh yes. Sorry bout that." Lucy pushes Loki away.

Juvia's head rang.  
'_Engaged? Lucy has a fiancee?_'

Lucy just realized that Juvia was still there and introduced Loki to her.  
"Juvia this is Loki Cross. He's my friend."  
"I'm also her knight in shining armor. Ain't that right dear?" He blew a kiss to Lucy as she dodged it.  
"Chigau masuyo."

But Juvia was really more interested to know who was Lucy's fiancee. Could it have anything to do with what she had wrote in her diary?

_'Love, fire, prince and pink. What does these words even mean?'_  
_'Could it be like some cryptic message or is Juvia just really confused?'_

Loki gave a light kiss on Lucy's cheek before he twirls fabulously out of the room. Juvia excuses herself to go and greet Gray― also getting to her work. She follows her path back to Gray's room but enters the room to see it halfway cleaned by some elderly maids. She was completely dumbfounded.

_'Ummm is Juvia in the right room?'_  
_'Yes! Juvia is sure of it!'_  
_'But theres no Gray-sama.'_

Juvia mind had travelled somewhere else. Then an old maid instructs her to clean Prince's Lyon's room instead, since Sherry is absent for the morning. Juvia whines a little and lets a tiny sob since she doesn't get to meet Gray but gets right to her job. Whether its with Gray or not, she promised herself not to slack of anymore. She uses her newly fine cleaning skills to tidy up Lyon's room in a matter of minutes. Its not like it was messy or anything, just some light dusting and other stuff to do. She was almost done with the room when Lyon enters his room, back from breakfast, with Gray behind him, bickering about him like husband and wife. Lyon felt such light-hearted-ness that Juvia was in his room― cleaning it.

"Juvia-chaaaaan! How I feel so delighted to see you in my room!" Lyon grabs Juvia from behind and hugs her tightly. "Oi perverted bastard! The hell you doing?!" Gray slammed seeing Lyon's arms over his maid. Juvia couldn't shout neither do anything about it, simply blushing madly about it to herself. She felt ashamed that Gray thinks she was unfaithful to him.

_'Virgo-san constantly asks for punishment from Lucy to show her faithfulness. Maybe Juvia should try―'_

Juvia stickes a sticky note written: 'Punish Juvia Gray-sama.' and lowers herself, pointing out to her butt. Gray stammers that he isn't into 'those' things and gets interrupted by Lyon who kicks Gray out from his room. "Get outta here pervert! Shes in my room now!" as Lyon sticks his tongue out and plops on his bed, adjusting himself to continue gazing at Juvia dreamingly with a sly half smile glued onto his face.

"You should wear uniforms that Sherry usually wears you know?" Lyon teased her but she looked away, a little embarassed with that statement.  
_'Juvia will never wear such ridiculous clothings in her life!'_ She replied mentally, not that Lyon would notice.

She finished the last of her cleaning and left in a hurry. Lyon stopped her from escaping and grbbed by her arm, pulling her waist closer to her. Heat rose up to her cheeks, why is this dude so persistant?! "I hope to see you at the engagement party Juvia-dear―" He caressed her soft white cheeks. Now Juvia understood why Lucy was annoyed by Loki's fondness over her. But this could be her chance asking Lyon who Lucy was engaged to. The curiousity has been killing her. She quickly searched for her stack sticky notes but the sound of porcelain smashed was heard and Lyon and Juvia face the sound.

It was Sherry.

She happens to have brought a cup of tea upstairs for Lyon.

And she had seen it all.

Juvia was dead meat.

_..._

"My love... It seems like you've already met Juvia..." Sherry had a lame expression on her face that quickly turned into a fake smile. She orders Juvia to get a broom to sweep the smashed cup while she gets a new cup of tea ready. Lyon moves away and decides to read a book while waiting for those two to finish their buisness. Juvia immediately rushes downstairs but before she could, Sherry stops her. She traps her in a corner, stabbing her pen deep inside the wall to let off anger and speaks with a low voice.

"I will be making another cup of tea for my love while you go get a broom and _clean the shit_ _you made fas_t otherwise I'll surely twist your head off and feed it to the blood hounds. _Got it?_"

Juvia was so frightened at Sherry's statement. She nods without hesitation and as soon as she lets go of her, Juvia runs for her life downstairs and gets a broom upstairs as fast as her legs could carry her. She even nearly fell for God's sake. She runs into the room and picks up the shards of porcelien in a jiffy whilst sweeping smaller shards away. Her fingers began to bleed but Juvia would defenitely rather have bleeding fingers than her head digested in blood hounds any day. Lyon pulls her back in his arms and whispers to Juvia with a husky voice.

"In case you change you're mind about the engagement party, wear this when you do. It'll be a masquerade party so I'll recognize you if you do wear this mask."

Lyon gives a light kiss to one of Juvia's injured fingers; Juvia blushes.

He releases Juvia as he stuffs a baby blue mask into Juvia's pocket. She nods and leaves him to himself as she carries some of the leftover shards downstairs along with the broom. On her way down, Sherry was just about to go upstairs with a new cup of tea. She eyed Juvia and decided to instruct her an order.

"Juvia! Once you're done keeping that broom downstairs, I'd like you to pack your bags―"  
Juvia didn't understand the order. Why did she ask her to pack her bags?

"Since― You're fired."

Porcelain shards dropped from Juvia's hand.

"Oops, looks like you missed a spot―" Sherry sneers.

* * *

**_OOOKAY GUYS HI._****_I really dunno how else I can apologize to my readers_****. Recently I moved into a new house and there wasn't any internet connection till this week. To top that, schoolwork has been flooding my room ****_every sinlge fucking day_**** and I'm totally gonna freak the hell out if I slack off school (****_perfectionist alert_****). I decided to nowdays update monthly. Sorry guys, but I'm heck of busy. Anyway, this chap is mainly about the Sherry x Lyon x Juvia love triangle (****_shall we call it Shyovia?_****) and****_ Lyuvia_****. I swear things will get better, I've already written plots for upcoming chapters and****_ I guarantee your likeness_****. ****_Heehee._**

**No offense guys,****_ BUT I DESERVE MORE REVIEWS THAN JUST 27. I WORK MY ASS OFF WITH THIS FANFIC._**** Just saying.**

**Review for any suggestions on how you want the upcoming chapters to be (****_I repeat, no Nali and why don't I just say I don't tolerate Graylu_****) or comments if this story had big letters spelling****_ B-A-D_**** for you and hopefully, you can all help me improve.**

_**Wayuu'.**_


End file.
